Monokuma vs. Elsword
Monokuma of Danganronpa (Blade0886) takes on Elsword of Elsword (Zinniax-13) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Queen of Roses, 0:00-0:11) At the foot of the mountains, Monokuma walks into the edge of a forest; a city lies ahead, where Monokuma now sees a massive tower stretching further than the sky. Monokuma: The man presents a challenge, it would seem, by moving his Palace closer to me. I will not be gentle with his death. Nearby, a young man spies on the fighter, and an almost sinister grin forms on his face. Elsword: And it would be a shame for this opportunity to go to waste... a bear, but yet strong. This is definitely the creature I saw earlier. He will be mine... The air falls silent as Monokuma senses movement behind him. For a while, nothing can be heard, and neither fighter makes a move. The sky slowly darkens, and a small thunderstorm begins to brew. Monokuma: A foul yet innocent air… HERE WE GO!!! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6qifGnFuADU To Glory, 0:08-0:47) Monokuma shoots several dozen projectiles at Elsword. Sensing the threat behind him, he turns and shatters them all with strikes so fast it appears he has grown extra sword. Switching strategies, Monokuma raises a hand and several spikes shoot out from the ground from him towards his enemy. Undeterred, Elsword runs across them all and kicks Monokuma in the face; as he flinches, he punches him repeatedly before sending him flying into a group of trees, destroying them all. He recovers as Elsword charges at him. Elsword: Human attacks, inhuman anatomy, it would seem like my last opponent. What are ….. Monokuma creates a slicing effect in the air as his claw grow razor-sharp. In a split-second, the two are at each other’s throats again. Monokuma attempts an offensive, attacking with his kicks and his claws, but Elsword manages to block every strike until Monokuma’s body glows with energy. A clone of him spawns behind the fire swordsman. Elsword: What? Caught by surprise, Elsword is cut repeatedly before he is grabbed and flies him into the air. As he prepares to pile-drive him into the ground, the he grows multiple spears out of his claws, and right before Elsword hits the surface, he is impaled repeatedly by Monokuma’s paws. To Monokuma’s amusement, Elsword picks himself up, and his body glows with a mystical energy. His cuts and bruises begin to heal before Monokuma’s eyes, and he rushes forward, punching him clown into dust. The real cuts the air with his claws, to which Elsword responds by cutting through the air with his sword; each combatant creates a slicing effect in the air which collides with the other at full force. Elsword makes more of these strikes, and Monokuma blocks them all. Attacks collide again when Monokuma reuses the claw technique. Elsword’s sword float in the air before his own attack begins, and each claw Monokuma spawns to impale the swordsman is met with a sword to stop it. Spreading his arms wide, Elsword knocks the projectile out of the way, exposing his torso for an attack; he drives his fist into it and sends him flying followed by a massive red shockwave which destroys several trees in the surrounding area. A massive swarm of projectiles flies towards Elsword from Monokuma’s location. Closing his eyes, Elsword tightens his sword before unleashing a huge assault of slashes and thrusts. The projectiles are all but destroyed before he swings his sword forward, creating a gust of wind that blows. Unfortunately, Monokuma has already snuck behind him, and drills into his back with a kick. He turns around with a roundhouse kick of his own, but Monokuma vanishes in a puff of smoke when it connects; he reappears behind him again and wraps his arms around him, flying up into the air surrounded by a small cyclone of red wind. Monokuma: Ready to experience death? Elsword: Are you? He breaks from his hold in the air and punches as he falls; Monokuma’s feet turn into bladed knives and he slices with them, cutting Elsword’s fists when they connect. The swordsman hits the ground and Monokuma cuts again, slicing his back. (To Glory, 0:12-0:33) Before he can prepare the finishing blow, Elsword reaches up with a hand and catches his leg, throwing his up into the air where he recovers. Elsword heals the cut, and sees the bear waving his paws as the sky grows darker and a red aura surrounds him. Waving his sword, a red light surrounds him, and the two launch their charged attacks. A dense swarm of projectiles, even more numerous than the first, collides with Elsword’s energy beam, and the explosion sends Elsword further down the forest while Monokuma is knocked further into the air. Monokuma: Time to end this! With a rocket forming from his back, Monokuma charges out of the tree towards Elsword. As he shoots towards him, a glint goes off in his eye, and right before he reaches him, he flip kicks Monokuma into the air. Jumping up, Elsword’s sword become covered in a mystical red energy. With a yell, his sword fly in a blur, and Monokuma is hit with slashes faster than his body can even comprehend before he even hits the ground. Elsword’s sword cast an illusion of a flame-like figure, with their lengths gradually increasing, before Monokuma flies into the ground creating a massive crater. Elsword: Explosive Fire Technique! K.O!!! Monokuma's body stirs, but falls limp. Elsword brushes off his hands and sword, and looks over Lilith's body. Elsword: If you were a human, you would be dead. He stands up and sees the palace through the thick storm clouds. Elsword: You'd best hope all my opponents aren't animals. Otherwise, your death will be even worse than you could ever have imagined before. Results Winning Combatant: Monokuma: 2 Elsword: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 2 Details Follow Elsword's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs